Kurosaki Love Challenge
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: Let's just say that Isshin plus sudden ideas plus an eager Rukia equals nothing good for Ichigo, or so it seems at first . Oh, and yay for bunnies and crazy family traditions! One-shot, entry for BA's IchiRuki FC's Valentine's Day Contest. IC


**Title:** Kurosaki Love Challenge

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Bleach, checked several times. It's Kubo Tite's.

**Rating:** T (some mild swearing, but nothing to be afraid of)

**Summary:** I don't want to spoil much, but lets just say that Isshin + crazy ideas + eager Rukia = nothing good for Ichigo (or maybe so it seems at first). Oh, and yay for Isshin and crazy family traditions.

**A.N.:** Sorry for grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta. Also this is an entry to BA's IchiRuki FC's 'Be My Valentine' contest. This was inspired by my fanart to the same contest. Now enjoy the story, and don't forget to **REVIEW**. (Thanks in advance) Oh and I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, so I hope I was able to do it.

* * *

***

He groggily turned off the beeping alarm clock, and still half asleep started searching for his school uniform. When he did not find it in its usual place, it finally dawned on him; thanks to that plumbing break caused by a hollow yesterday, there was no school this day.

That explained his lack of uniform, but not why he set up his alarm clock. It was only when his gaze drifted to the calendar, that he realized the reason.

He grunted, but nonetheless looked for some clothes.

Really now, in every normal family they celebrated the members birthdays, Christmas, new year, and maybe some national holidays. But since when was the Kurosaki family anywhere near normal? So Ichigo duly noted, that it was the start of the 'Springtime Love Festivities' (dubbed so by none other than Kurosaki Isshin himself). Never mind the fact that spring hadn't actually started yet. These little details had little to no impact on the Kurosaki family's head.

The so called 'festivities', for short 'SLF', consisted of the well-known holidays of Valentine's day on the 14th of February, White Day on the 14th of March, Easter (labelled The Fertility Celebration by Isshin as well, still making Ichigo cringe every time he heard it), and Mother's day on the second Sunday of May (once the Kurosaki patriarch tried to hold a Father's day too, but he forgo the idea when his dearest son's present for him was a punch to the face).

Still, it wasn't like Ichigo actually hated the SLF. In reality all these occasions where opportunities to commemorate the late Kurosaki Masaki. And despite all his father's stupidity and fussing, all in all, because of the SLF, Ichigo's favourite time of the year was spring (although he preferred not to don it with the 'springtime love' description).

In ten minutes he was wearing a decent shirt and fairly new jeans, (after all he did not want to repeat last year's hysterics of him not being properly clothed) and was going down the stairs to the ground floor.

Striding to the living room, he froze in his tracks, hearing the disturbingly Rukia-like giggles coming from the kitchen. Uh-oh, this was definitely no good. It was true that Rukia was a decent cook, but modern day's kitchen facilities and she just did not go well.

Before he could barge in to try save what was still in one piece and wasn't burnt horribly, his father's booming voice (and consequent round-house kick which he expertly dodged) greeted him.

'ICHIGO!'

Said boy waited patiently for zero-point-nine seconds for his father to get back on his feet.

'The great fruit of my loins!'

That one earned him a very nasty scowl on Ichigo's behalf.

'Do you know what this beautifully grand day is?'

Right on cue, even sooner than the boy had a chance at answering, a dark haired head popped from (as he dreaded) the kitchen door, and the tiny body of Rukia followed into the hallway, an eager (in Ichigo's perspective fake) smile plastered all over her face.

'The 14th of February, St. Valentine's Day; a day for celebrations all over the world. It is a commemoration of an early Christian priest and bishop, who suffered martyrdom, and thus has shown us the great significance of love and tolerance. Also it is the day for the 'Kurosaki Love Challenge'!'

Ichigo blinked.

_'Never mind her turbid interpretation of Valentine's Day, but how does she know about... Oh God, no.'_

He barely had time for an indignant groan, when Isshin flung himself at him with the terrible 'tears of joy' glistening in his eyes.

'Papa is so proud of his little boy, that he is big enough to participate in the great tradition of the 'Kurosaki Love Challenge'!'

'What the... Pops!... Aaargh!'

Ichigo's cries of protest were muffled by Isshin, who was apparently trying to suffocate him, or do something very similar by the likes of it. Rukia used the time, to whip out her infamous sketchbook, and start the explaining.

'When Isshin-san was kind enough to ask me to do the honours of organizing the aforementioned 'Kurosaki Love Challenge', I was overly flattered. At first I wanted to hold an immense tournament of courage, aptitude and trivia.'

She indicated some doodles on her sketchbook, and Ichigo tried as hard as he could to scowl at those properly, but it was really tough, considering he was still viciously fighting with his father, and all he could see of the 'masterpieces' were just some colourful blurs.

'But then Isshin-san informed me, that the proper activity of this 'challenge', is called a 'date'. And I tried researching the term, but it turned out that it had too much meaning and interpretation.'

The struggling boy noted a grimace on her face, and he definitely did not want to imagine what kind of meanings she could have found.

'That was when our classmate, Mahana-san came to my rescue.'

This time, Ichigo tried his very best to remember who was that Maha-san or whatever, but he had no luck as usual, and he was in no position to ask.

'She provided me with some reference, and very useful sources of information. So now, that I've thoroughly researched the topic, I'm confident that I'm as ready as one can be for leading this 'challenge'.'

'Ah, how wonderful of you Rukia-chan! I knew you were the right choice to be entrusted with this!~'

Rukia looked rather proud at the flattery, and smiled prettily at the Kurosaki elder man.

'I'm sure that my insolent boy of an idiot will realize how wonderful you are, and will make your date a spectacular one!'

At that exact time, Ichigo was finally able to throw his father off of himself, and at long last could speak (or more like shout) his mind.

'ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN HELL! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!'

* * *

***

'So, where are we going exactly?' Asked an annoyed Ichigo, still tempted to nurse his bruised shins (courtesy of Rukia), and the side of his head, where his father repeatedly punched him.

'Well,' Rukia looked perfectly content and happy, walking beside him (after all she didn't has to carry their bento box – not that it was that heavy) 'According to my sources, the man is supposed to bring his date a 'present' like flowers or chocolate as endearment. But since by Isshin-san's request you weren't informed of this event, we have to make up for that blunder now.'

'So we're now going to some florist so you can pick some idiotic flowers, so I can buy them for our 'date' which we're already on?'

Rukia glanced up at the boy's incredulous expression, but just huffed.

'Idiot, who said that I wanted flowers?'

'Then what the hell do you want?'

'You'll see.'

Ichigo grimaced, but stayed silent. Arguing would've been pointless, so he just tried to recall what he knew about the 'Kurosaki Love Challenge'.

Apparently his father loved to boast with the Kurosaki man-pride, and that the 'Kurosaki Love Challenge' (KLC for short) was a family tradition among Kurosaki men for centuries (which Ichigo had every right to doubt). In reality it wasn't that complicated or difficult of a task; all it entailed was just going on a date with a chosen girl, and if the Kurosaki man impressed the girl enough, at the end of the date, she would give him her Valentine's Day chocolate. At the very least, this was how it was explained to him when he was little, and his mother was still alive to play her part in the tradition.

To be honest, Ichigo greatly enjoyed when his mother told him all the funny things that happened on these dates. But being on an actual date, with none other than Kuchiki Rukia, and to strive for her chocolate was an entirely different thing.

And speaking of chocolates... As he looked down at the girl, he did not find her there. So when a dainty wrist came right before his nose, with a pink package dangling from it, it was no surprise that he nearly tripped and fell on his face.

'If you are looking for _this_' for emphasis, she dangled the little package tied to her wrist, again. 'I just wanted you to know, that I'm keeping it for safety reasons right here, and if you just as much as think about stealing it, I wouldn't hesitate to burn your flaming hair off your head with kidou.'

Ichigo grunted at the superiority in her voice, but before he could insult her, she stopped.

'Ah, here we are.'

He looked up at the building, then blinked.

'What the hell, Rukia?! This is a friggin' TOY STORE for CHILDREN! There is no way I'm going in THERE!

* * *

***

The young man with the orange hair scowled viciously in the direction of the stands, while his arms were crossed over his chest.

_'Rukia better hurry picking out her shit, the damned salesman was giving me creepy looks.'_

Ichigo sighed, and looked to the ceiling wondering about life in general, and how his sucks so much. So he weren't in the least prepared when a sultry, deep voice sounded right behind his ears.

'Do you like the colour _pink_?'

It is an understatement that he had a heart attack right then and there, even as he jumped away and whirled back at the same time.

Okay, so he was at the toy store's girl section, which meant that 90% of the things around him were pink (including the top on the salesman who he was now face-to-face with), but still, that question had to be a joke.

'I can show you some very exclusive pink merchandise...'

'I... no... thanks... I mean...'

Surely, in this kind of situation (especially, considering that expression on the salesman's face) it wasn't shameful, or less manly to run. Right?

Within ten seconds he already had a strong hold of Rukia's arm, and was dragging her out of the shop.

'Hey Ichigo, you moron! What the hell is your problem?! Let me go!'

At her loud protest several heads in the shop looked in their direction, but Ichigo did not care about that.

'We are getting out of here. NOW.'

'We can't! I still haven't chosen anything! Argh, let go you idiot!'

'These will do.' he declared while grabbing some random pink things, and went to the cashier, paying no mind to the squirming Rukia.

* * *

***

'It is a pleasant surprise that you actually have some taste.'

Ichigo tried really - and I mean REALLY hard to hold back a snort, but he still managed to get a kick to his very tender shin. A kick, which actually wasn't that bad with the little foot giving it, being in a soft, bunny shaped, strikingly _pink_ slipper. At that fact he had to grin like an idiot, happy for his unconscious decision.

The other item he bought was a pair of hair ties, with pink balls on them. It actually went rather well with the slippers (which Rukia insisted on wearing, despite still being outside). That did not change the fact that the pink things clashed horribly with the orange and green clothes Rukia was in.

So yeah, talk about being tasteful.

'Anyway, where are we heading next?' he asked casually.

'A fine man is supposed to treat his date. And I've wanted to try out this human treat for a long while now.'

'Which one?' he inquired nonchalantly, but in fact was curious.

'The _i-cu-cree-mu_.'

The determined way, in which she tried pronouncing the word properly, was kind of cute.

'Ho...?'

'Stuff your amused face Kurosaki, I can still pretty well elbow you in the ribs.' The command actually made his relaxed limbs stiffen a bit – her elbows were brutally pointy. 'At any rate, Mahana-san told me of an i-cu-cree-mu parlour, so we are going there now.'

Rukia looked at him curiously.

'No objection?'

'Nah, it actually sounds just fine to me.'

* * *

***

'Look Ichigo! They have so many flavours!'

Ichigo mouthed "she is from the countryside" to the woman behind the counter, who just smiled.

'With such a number, I don't really know which one to choose...'

'I'm sure you really like _strawberry_, why don't you just try that one?'

The woman's eyes twinkled with amusement seeing the deadly glare the young, orange-headed man was now giving her.

'I don't know...'

While Rukia furrowed her brows in concentration, Ichigo just sighed at her indecisiveness. At least she did not get the pun on his name.

'Well, I guess _strawberry_ can look puny, next to _cherry_, which has such a beautiful, vibrant [I]red[/I] colour...'

'_She_ **is** taking the _strawberry_.'

Rukia blinked up at him, confused by his lethal tone. Behind the counter, the woman just smiled wider.

'And you?' she asked.

'_Chocolate_.'

* * *

***

The carefree, happy manner in which she strode and licked her first ice-cream in her already long life somehow managed to lift his mood a bit. Although the fact that he had his chocolate ice-cream helped a lot too. Yeah, chocolate was his favourite, especially in ice-cream.

And really, having ice-cream in February was the best. Since the weather was exceptionally nice, it wasn't likely they would have a sore throat after. Hell, they were only wearing some sweaters, and Rukia was in freaking slippers. At these times Ichigo was glad they had those currents next to Japan.

'Mhhhm this strawberry i-cu-cree-mu is delicious.'

He almost gagged on his beloved chocolate ice-cream. No, really, he was very very close to it. Strawberry and delicious coming from Rukia's mouth in that satisfied tone was just too much for him. So he was truly glad that he did not flip out.

But then he noticed the...

'Hey Rukia watch ou...!'

It was too late. The pink, sticky ice-cream was already splattered on the ground.

'Ichigo...'

For a second there, he was certain, that she would just break out in tears, much like an actual five-year-old having lost her ice-cream in the very same manner.

'Don't worry Rukia, it's just an ice-cream. Here, have some of mine.' he said hurriedly, trying to prevent any actual tears to start showing, extending his hand holding his ice-cream towards her.

Rukia blinked at the sticky, brown treat nearly showed into her face. A bit hesitantly, but she licked it, and then smiled instantly.

'Oh, the chocolate is good as well!'

Ichigo smiled relieved, and was about to brag of how chocolate was the greatest flavour in the world, when realization dawned on him.

Rukia, as in _annoying-midget-Rukia_ was licking _his_ ice-cream, which he himself has licked only mere moments ago. Oh boy, how fast were his cheeks colouring right now. He had no idea they could defy him so quickly, and resist so much, when he was trying to gain back control.

'Aren't you eating from it anymore?'

She just had to ask that, now hadn't she? Wasn't it bad enough that she was eating his?!

'N-no... I'm not hungry anymore...'

Rukia scowled angrily.

'Don't you dare lie to me Kurosaki Ichigo! Don't you know that I can tell it easily? You just don't want it anymore 'cause I've licked it! For your information, I brush my teeth _every_ morning and evening, so I'll take it as a _personal_ insult, if you won't have any more!'

So he was now sweating, big deal... All he had to do, according to the thoroughly furious Rukia, was just to lick a perfectly innocent, germ-free, non-poisonous ice-cream. Chocolate flavoured, his favourite. Or to be exact, chocolate and _Rukia's saliva_ flavoured. Nothing extraordinary there. Yeah, he could do it just fine.

'Do I really have to remind you, that I still have this?' she got up her wrist with the nasty little pink package, which Ichigo right now hated. Then he looked into her eyes.

Good Lord, he truly had no choice!

* * *

***

'No.'

'But...'

'No. Way. In. Hell.'

'Ichigo, you idiot!'

'No, you are NOT getting your way midget! You will have to drag my dead corpse in, if you want me there!'

She looked ready to do just that, so the orange haired teen had to consider his decision for a moment. But then he decided that up until his[I] 'manhood' [/I]wasn't at stake, he was sticking to his point.

Rukia sighed.

'Ichigo, those things you call _'clowns'_, aren't _scary_.'

'They sure as hell are!'

The tiny shinigami rolled her eyes.

'Come on! They look just like hollows with their faces painted so white and stuff! And you haven't even seen my father when he tried dressing up as one! That was the _creepiest_ thing ever!'

'But you don't even have to go to them! We just need to go _by_ them!'

'Yeah, to your freaky animal farm, for LITTLE children.'

'Was that an insult to my height?!'

'Might as well been.' said the boy, despite her menacing tone.

He was anticipating at least an elbow to the gut, so he was fairly surprised when Rukia just massaged her temple.

'You're giving me a headache. I'm going in.'

He frowned at the way she said that. Was it just him, or did it sound disappointed? In the end he just marched after her pink bunny slippered form.

* * *

***

So he was right about the little children part. Even the oldest looked at most eight, and everyone else was a parent or grandparent, mostly standing on the sidelines.

Rukia blended in quite nicely, but he was getting an awful lot of glares from the adults. So he tried concentrating on the children cluttered by the chickens, lambs, kittens, puppies, ducklings and whatever the hell there was as well.

'Oh Ichigo! Ichigo!'

He searched for the decidedly uncharacteristic squealing's source, the signal of doom itself.

'Look! Look! Ichigo, look at that! Oh God, there they are! Look!'

Yep, bunnies. And lots of them.

So at times he just had to wonder exactly what, and how much he was willing to do for this godforsaken midget. Like right now, sitting on a stupid bench in an idiotic animal farm, and having bunnies all over him. Quite literally.

'I think they like you.'

Ichigo glanced down at said midget, who was cradling a bunny, and patting another one.

'Or at least the one on your head thinks your hair is actually made of carrot.'

He cursed. _Not again!_

While he tried to get the small but bothersome animal off of his tortured head (with one hand, seeing as the other was tugged on by a pesky little white rabbit, who thought getting into his sweater was fun), he heard the light, feminine but genuine giggling from below.

He stopped his struggle, to look down at her.

She was just glowing with happiness. Ichigo seriously had to wonder when, or if actually ever did he see her so content, so cheerful and so real. Suddenly his chest tightened just by remembering how cold and unfeeling she used to be, or how she fakes happiness to blend in.

'Do you like bunnies?'

He refrained from whipping his head, so the rabbit on it would stay in place. Behind him stood a shy looking boy about six, if not less.

Rukia was instantly on her feet, smiling broadly at the boy, the picture complete with the black bunny in her arms.

'I think they are the cutest animals! Do you like them as well?'

The little boy blinked at her enthusiasm, but then looked to the ground reluctantly. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

'I like them... But I'm afraid of them.'

Ichigo frowned, how could anyone be afraid of these good-for-nothing, hopping, fluffy balls of fur? But Rukia's expression just softened.

'What's your name?'

'Hi-hideki, onee-san.'

'Well then Hideki-chan, you should come here so I can introduce you to Chappy-chan, who is very eager to meet you.'

Any other occasion Ichigo would have made fun of her for treating a bunny like an actual person. But he was very aware of the fact, that right now he had an identical soft look in his eyes, as he watched her deal with the awkward child.

'Hideki-chan, say hi to Chappy-chan!'

'Hello.'

The boy's voice was still very meek, as he crouched next to Rukia.

'Hideki-chan, why don't you pat Chappy-chan's head? I also know she really likes it when someone scratches behind her ears.'

'But, what if she bites me?'

Rukia's smile became even warmer at the child's fearful expression.

'She won't.'

'How do you know?'

'She told me.'

The child stared in wonder at her, while she continued unfazed.

'She also said, that she really likes Hideki-chan, and would never bite him. One of her cousins pointed Hideki-chan out for her, and he told her, never to bite Hideki-chan, because he saw that he really liked bunnies. And you know, bunnies _never_ bite those who like them.'

The child was silent for a while, staring at the ground. When he finally spoke, he was really uncertain, and hesitant.

'But...' Rukia waited patiently for him to continue. 'But what if she lied to you? What if she will still bite me?'

'Well then,' she considered it for a moment before answering. 'I'll bandage it.'

'But it will still hurt!'

'No, it won't.'

'Bu...'

'Hey kiddo,' Ichigo felt that it was time for him to contribute to the conversation. 'she really is good with bandages.'

Ichigo noted Rukia's grateful smile, but he just grinned back; all he did was speak the truth.

'She is too protective of him.'

This time, despite the soft voice, he did whip his head, the bunny on it falling to the grassy ground, but it did not appear bothered by it, and just hopped away. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the eldery woman beside his bench.

'Who?'

'His mother.'

The woman's gaze drifted from him to the child and Rukia who were now both patting the timid rabbit.

'She keeps telling him that everything that has teeth or claws will use it against him if he gets close enough.'

Ichigo looked back at the crouching pair as well, but scrunched up his brows as he answered gruffly.

'His mother must be just afraid for his safety.'

'But what good does it do when she shelters him from the things he likes?'

He didn't say anything as he observed the now openly smiling and laughing boy.

'Ne, Rukia-chan. Are you on a date with your _bo-you-fren-du_?' asked Hideki now a lot louder, and Rukia was thoughtful for a moment.

'I would rather call him my partner. But yes, we are on a date indeed.'

The second part was said proudly, but it still took a great deal on Ichigo's part to somehow refrain from shouting at her not to call themselves these things in public, especially if she didn't understand the implications.

Then again, the soft chuckling next to him diverted his attention as well.

'You really are something different to bring her on a date to a place like this.'

'Che, actually it was she who wanted to come here so much.'

'Then you are exceptionally considerate to come here with her. After all, for young ones like you, this place is considered _not-cool_.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

They were silent for a while, looking at the other two, enjoying the company of the bunnies.

'You know, some years ago I studied Heraldry. And all those symbols in a coat of arms are a declaration of character, and a view on life.'

Hideki chuckled loudly as the bunny sniffled his hand, and thus tickled him.

'Do you know what hares and rabbits stand for?'

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow to indicate his interest.

_'One who enjoys a peaceful life.'_

This time Rukia giggled as another rabbit hopped onto her feet.

'I do think you've found a very treasureable girl, who you should care for appropriately.'

He did not answer with actual words, only in his mind did he add; _'Yeah ,I'll definitely defend her, and what's precious to her, no matter what.'_

Despite his silence, the old woman smiled just by seeing the determined look in his eyes.

'Ichigo! Can you buy Hideki-chan i-cu-cree-mu too? I told him I would get him!'

'You found me in a good mood midget, so I will even buy some for you!'

He grinned happily seeing the excitement in her eyes.

'You really don't have to spend your money on something like this.' started the elderly woman next to him, as they gathered up to have some ice-cream. 'I'll pay for Hideki-chan's ice-cre...'

'No,' he interrupted her. 'I'll pay. After all I promised it to my...'

He paused. What was Rukia to him actually?

'To your girlfriend.' the old woman finished for him, smiling warmly. 'I get it, after all you still need to keep your _'cool guy'_ image in front of her.'

He didn't object. For one, he did not have the heart to tell the kind woman, that Rukia wasn't his girlfriend. And besides, she being called his girlfriend didn't sound that horribly wrong.

* * *

***

'Ichigo...'

'Hm..?'

The sun was nearly setting, and they were walking home in comfortable silence, after they consumed their second ice-creams of the day (or in Rukia's case, her entire life's).

'I wanted to thank you for today. I don't remember when was the last I had such a good time. You know, I had a rough childhood being on the streets, and never knowing my parents, so...'

'Che.'

Rukia scowled at him for the rude intrusion.

'You're welcome.' she looked at him rather surprised, with wonder in her eyes, while he just grinned. 'Actually I enjoyed myself just as well. Maybe we could go on some more dates in the future.'

This time, Rukia grinned back at him.

'Yeah, I would like that.'

Both content with the silence, just walked on, until Rukia remembered something.

'Oh, before I forget it;' she quickly tied off the pink little thing on her wrist. 'here, you've earned it.'

Ichigo took the package, and carefully opened it.

'Is it homemade?' he asked, eyeing the strangely shaped brown object.

'Yeah...' Rukia blushed, observing the ground. 'It wasn't easy to make with all these strange utensils you humans have, but Yuzu help... Hey! You idiot! You are NOT supposed to eat the whole thing in one piece, like that!'

'Bhut itsh goohd!' came the undisturbed reply, barely understandable with his face stuffed with so much chocolate.

'I don't care you moron! When you choke on it and die, I'll just leave you on the sidewalk!' said the annoyed shinigami, and then stormed off.

'Hay Rukhiagh! Whadh ughp!'


End file.
